worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ira Kurosawa
One of the few in world, but the only Officer whose complete fighting form is close combat. A very easy going guy and can't really get serious, not even when his own life is on the line. In all the years he has joined world, Ira has never saluted anybody not even to Commander Noman Z. Godslayer (who threatens to fire Ira every now and then). ggg Appearence With black hair at shoulder length (enough to tie back), his dark brown eyes can be seen by others as soft and made even softer with his very light brown skin color. Although he may look thin to everyone else especially since his clothes hid it even more, Ira actually has a very muscular build despite it being thin. His clothes are (and what he has multiple of) a sleeveless navy hood (zip-up) jacket over a white shirt with elbow length sleeves, and dark blue (baggy) cargo pants that drape over his heels and black flip-flops. Ira stands at a height of 5'11" and weighs in at 168 lbs. Personality Humorous and kind, normally has a small (yet annoying) smile across his face, he is the type of person who can enjoy himself in almost anything. When at times he can’t help but fool/joke around with some people with his sarcasm being careful of not being to offensive, unless of course you get on his bad side by some slim chance. Ira isn’t one to hold a grudge against anyone so he can easily forgive them (not completely), but doesn’t seem to quite get along very well or at all with self-prided people or those who harm people for the fun of it. If someone is confused or lost Ira will be the first to do something about it, his attitude is to help others when they need it or to lead them to do what is right.. When you can’t find him around others enjoying himself or in the gym practicing, he would normally be found laying around napping either on the roof or the conference room (since people don't expect him to be there). In recent Events, Ira has been finding hard to accept what has been going on, he has been trying to reflect as to why Daren did what he did. Ira's smile is small and of late has been suppressing his anger and rage, not wanting to take it out on the wrong person. History Born in America but raised in Japan by his adoptive (Japanese) father, Kato Kurosawa, who worked with WORLD as an Officer. While Ira was young at the age of nine his father began to teach Ira his sword style up to the age of 17 before his sudden disappearance leaving behind his sword. Throughout Ira’s life his father taught him that even when someone is cruel and wicked, one must be kind and kindness is shown through many different forms sometimes being its opposite. At the age of 17, a prided man killed Ira’s childhood friend and girlfriend, Anna, because she humiliated the man by turning him down. Ira despised the man enough to hunt him down, but as he about to kill the man who was begging for his life Ira just left him there disgusted thinking he would be no different than him. Every time he would eat a slice of lemon pie it would remind him of her despite being gone. Ira at 18 he joined WORLD to be like his father and to keep from losing those close and around him. In his quarters on the wall hangs his father's sword. After being sent out on a mission two weeks before hand with Marynessa Gardaalne, the two now were lost in the Mirage world fending for themselves. Throughout the time, Ira had been looking out for his partner's moral as it seems to always take a nose dive then straight back. Although there would be times where it would take some work to get her back to her usual self. In all Ira basically (subtly) babysat her as he made sure she wasn't in too much danger, especially when she refuses to eat the food ration she brought with her as this affected her mood. (Sometimes in order to distract her form depression, Ira would tease and play pranks on her) It was then they ran into a strange monkey after a night of sleep, letting out a screech and chases the two through the jungle till Marynessa shot it and took a (computer) chip off of it. that was when it behaved like a regular monkey. When Marynessa remembered she had a device to help them call for help by increasing the signal strength, Course he was a little annoyed that she forgot all about it since she was the one whining the most. As they traveled toward the origin of the radio signal of HQ, Marynessa had run into some trouble with a tiger. Ira notice she was deathly scared of tigers, but didn't appear to be for being attacked by one... Ira had Marynessa lower her gun as he quickly dispatched of the tiger, then taking a similar chip (like the one from the monkey) off it and discovers that it wore a set of tags around its neck. With Marynessa weak with hunger she couldn't walk straight, despite her saying she was fine Ira had picked her up and started running as he cradles her (thou he was running from the tiger from before). After out running the tiger, Ira sets her down as she Before the rescue arrived Marynessa found a iron door on the ground, possibly leading to some MBO base, as they found no sighs of building or intellectual life just synthetics. he saw Marynessa being embraced tightly by his friend Daren Moon. For an odd reason he was happy at the site, but teased the two as they held each other for a while. Ira meets his new trainee, Sora/Dora Ike-hanshateki, before attacking her after being possessed by one of MBO's chips acquired in the other world. Sora ends up saving Ira by cutting the chip (that had implanted itself into his chest) with her sword. After a bit of rest WORLD was invaded by MBO, Ira fought off and ended the majority of the special forces that came to take Marynessa with the help of Sora. when all had fallen, an explosion occurred threatening to take both Ira's and Sora's lives, Ira covered and phased her using Kyro's ability with what little strength he had. Recently Ira has taken up his father's sword to cover a portion of defensive flaws with Onyx, which is too long to be drawn from its sheath quickly. After learning the act Marynessa did for everyone's safety, He couldn't help but feel lonely and weak without one of the friends he can enjoy his time with. In all seeing Daren Moon depressed and unresponsive as thou he had "Permanently" lost someone precious, tired of not seeing the usual Moon and angry that he wasn't doing anything to get Marynessa back. So all Ira could do was make Daren angry and give a goal even if he had been for a short time the center of that anger. Skills and Equipment Ability: Ability replication- The ability to replicate one ability at a time through physical contact or to boast the owner's. After being taken-over by the MBO chip, Ira's ability developed to where he can use other abilities of a person just by them being nearby. Swords: Oynx- A black colored straight sword with a deep curve at the very end of the blade. Onyx is not suited for speed drawing (being pulled from the saya/sheath) due to its shape, but excels more in other types of fighting. Being thick and long often gives others the impression that it's usage is limited, in Ira's hands its full potential can be released (if Ira felt like it). Kato kurosawa, is the forger of this weapon and is known to make swords to match the owner's capabilities no matter how advance they become. Skills: